


Glutton for Punishment (Bad Wade)

by MajesticWHOO



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticWHOO/pseuds/MajesticWHOO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade breaks Steve's kitchen and Tony is over amused by the punishment of his unwelcome house guest. But Peter takes matters into his own hands behind a closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton for Punishment (Bad Wade)

**Author's Note:**

> Wade can be full grown or Teenage AU here. He was originally teenage and it kind fits better but I took out any age mentioning to help with image. 
> 
> please dont hate me  
> YES I KNOW GRAMMAR SUCKS this wasnt edited
> 
> CONTAINS SPANKING

Wade glares at the corner he is FAR to close to. “Come OONN! Let me UP!”

Tony smirks on the sofa, “Steve!” He calls, “Wade is talking in timeout again!”

Steve come around from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, “Well that’s to bad. Guess his time has to start over.”

Wade twists, looking mortified up at Steve, “What!? Noooo!”

Steve spins his finger and Wade pouts, turning back around. “Then stop talking. And Tony, stop tattling on Wade.”

Tony gasps, “Im just helping enforce your rules!” Steve shoots him and look and Wade sticks his tongue out at Tony, smirking.

“That’s ten more minutes Wade.”

“What!?”

“Turn around shut your mouth,” Steve folds his arms.

Wade huffs and does, resting his head against the wall. Steve nods and walks back into the kitchen to clean the huge mess off the floor. How Wade had managed the push the fridge over he would never know.

Shortly later the front door opens up, “Hey dads, Im ho-” Peter blinks at the sight of Wade sitting in the corner. “Why?” Is all he can manage.

“He’s in time out,” Tony giggles.

Wade squirms with a whine but no actual words.

Peter frowns,”Why? Just..Why?”

“He knocked over the entire fridge Pete. All our food is gone.”

Peter groans, walking over to his boyfriend. Wade mouths ‘save me’

Peter shakes his head, “Nope, you so deserve this Babe.” Wade looks abashed, “All my food Wade…I LIKE food!”

Wade pouts, bottom lip quivering. Peter just presses kisses to his neck before standing, “Ill be upstairs when your done here,” he smirks and disappears.

Wade groans, head back, louder then he though possible.

“Do I need to come in there Wade?” Wade blinks, not knowing if he should speak. “That’s what I thought,” Steve answers.

Steve makes Wade sit there untill he has finished cleaning up and got the fridge up again. “Wade come here.”

Wade hops up and walks in looking sheepish. “It’s uh..clean. Nice job,” He smiles.

Steve nods, arms crossed, “Thankyou. Now, you wanna say something?”

“Sorry for knocking you fridge over Mr. Rogers.”

“Okay. Im ordering Pizza, tell Peter that,” he nods.

Wade smiles and nods, scrambling off for the stairs and up to Peter’s room.

He peers into the room, seeing Peter on his bed with his laptop. He pushes the door open quietly and pounces. “JERK! LEAVING ME THERE!”

He tumbles across the bed, tangled up in Peter. But Peter had sensed Wade coming and flips him, pinning him on his stomach. “Seriously Wade? You are just a glutton for punishment today!”

“Am not! You are just MEAN!” Wade tries to twist then tries to kick Peter.

Peter’s hand flies out to push the leg down but ends up smacking his butt. Wade jumps with a yelp.

Peter smirks and smacks him again. “OOWW!”

“Bad Wade,” he murmurs,pushing his jeans down, hand falling with a sharp sound.

Wade squirms, “fuck! OW Peter stop it!”

“Nuu Uhh,” Peter shakes his head, “You’ve been bad.”

Wade bucks and struggles but Peter doesn’t relent, punishing his boyfriend as painfully as he could. Finally tugging his boxers off, he squeezes the heated ass. Wade gasps. Peter grins, “Good boy, just relax.”

And for a minute, Wade does, keening and sighing as his backside was messaged. Up and down his abused thighs, into his lower back, rubbing out all the tension from the spanking. But with out warning Peter hit him again, a loud crack coming off. Wade cried out. Peter messaging his lower back with one hand, reddening his ass with the other.

Wade’s body has long forgotten how it feels about this. It’s screaming with pain, telling him to get away, while at the same time he’s hard and partially bucking into the sheets, a wave of ecstasy flowing from each swat.

Finally, when Wade has been reduced to grinding into the mattress and whimpering into his arms, his ass glowing red, darker splotches beginning to form, Peter stops and slides off him.

Peter sits by Wade, then pulls him up and into his lap. Wade’s wet eyes look at Peter with confusion and uncertainty and Peter kisses his temple. ” ‘Were bad, but it’s over. Punishment is all over.” He wraps his hand around Wade’s cock.

Wade gasps, rocking immediately into the touch.”SShhh,” Peter presses his lips to Wade’s neck, “Relax babe.” He runs his thumb over the head, slipping it through the slit to trail pre-cum over the length.

Wade moans helplessly against Peter’s shoulder, squirming then whimpering when he’s shifted onto a tender spot of his burning ass. Peter begins pumping slowly and painfully at first, getting faster as Wade mumbles against his jaw, "I'm sorry im sorry Im sorry, please please more, I love you and im sorry, ill be good, just more." Peter obliges. Wade pants, bucking up to meet his movements. Peter kisses his jaw, “You gonna come like a good boy?”

Wade whimpers, mind broken, sparking and fizzing. “Cum for me babe.” Wade groans and bucks, coming, his body trembling as he buries his face against Peter’s chest.

Peter works him through it, then cleans him up and fixes his clothes. He holds Wade for a bit, listening to his breath even out, rocking slowly, hands rubbing across Wade's back and shoulder. Finally Wade begins squirming in discomfort.

Peter opens his arms and grins down at him, “That was different.”

Wade groans and slinks over to hide under Peter’s pillows and message his burning ass.


End file.
